1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to scaffolding, and more particularly to a modular platform system of connectable units by which a user can customize a platform system as desired.
2. Discussion of Background
A variety of platform systems have been employed to provide workers with a suitable and safe area from which to perform their tasks, whether inside an industrial plant, elevated above and/or over equipment, or beside a particular structure.
Modular systems have also been developed for use near building structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,875 to Beeche discloses a modular scaffolding system attached to a frame where platforms are attached to vertical support columns at preselected levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,054 to Pieri discloses modular scaffolding for supporting a lifting working bridge and a lifting platform, the frame supporting a motor and a brake unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,931 to Zygmum discloses a modular scaffolding system including interconnectable side walls or side tresses with interchangeable decks and section connectors to simplify transportation and storage.
In addition, modular systems have been developed for other uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,202 to Canton Gongora et al., discloses a system of internal modular structures for creating an office environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,875 to Deel discloses a modular launch pad for a launch vehicle having a plurality of building units separably connected to a frame of U-shaped channel sections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,507 to Ahlskog et al., teaches a modular bridge-deck system. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,111 to Ross teaches a modular stairway and balcony railing system for long term industrial uses.
Although the prior art has addressed the need for a variety of modular systems, including platform systems, there remains a need in the art for multi-access platform systems which can be tailored by the user for a particular task, and which can provide multi-access levels, as well as safety features for accessing. There remains a need for platform systems which are lightweight and easily assembled by the end user. The platform systems should also be able to adapt to a wide variety of applications and provide sufficient rigidity to provide a safe work place for the user. The platform system should additionally provide a level of security for the user by providing features such as slip resistant surfacing. Thus, there remains room for improvement in the art.